How I met your Mother and That's So Raven crossover
by Dominique730
Summary: Crossover about How I met you Mother and That's so Raven
1. Chapter 1

Brown 6

How I Met your Mother & That's so Raven Crossover

 **Scene 1: Kids 1 introduction**

TED: Kids! This is the story of how I met your Mother

 **Scene 2: Mclarance Bar**

BARNEY: TED TED TED! Hot blonde 5:00. Here I'll introduce you

TED: Barney seriously we're supposed to be waiting for Lily, Marshall, and Robin

BARNEY: Ya see Ted… This is why you're not getting laid. You have to shoot your shot when the time comes.

 **SCENE 3: Marshall and Lily**

[Lily and Marshall walk in]

LILY: Seriously Marshall you couldn't even hold the fucking door open for me… some fiance you are!

MARSHALL: See this is exactly why we aren't married

LILY: Yeah because your dumb ass doesnt know how to treat your Fiance.

MARSHALL: Yeah well maybe if you weren't so damn crazy we could actually get along for once

TED: woah woah woah! Marshall Lily here are your drinks can we just sit down and relax please

BARNEY: Gosh do those two ever stop arguing… clearly neither of them are getting laid enough

TED: seriously Barney that's just inappropriate

LILY: [From a distance] IT'S TRUE!

 **Scene 4: Robin**

[Robin walks in]

ROBIN: Hey guys! How's everyone doing. I just got back from the News Station and it was amazing my boss absolutely loves me and he just couldn't stop talking about me to everyone on the set and….

TED: Robin do you ever shut the hell up? No one cares to hear about you every two seconds

ROBIN: Oh really Ted that's not what you were saying when you would confess your love for me

TED: yeah and lemme tell ya that was the biggest mistake of my life wasting time with your ass

BARNEY: Okay clearly everyone at this table needs to get laid… I mean except for me I just got some this morning and will be getting more in about 2 hours and 24 minutes.

LILY: Must be nice.

MARSHALL: Bitch.

 **SCENE 5: Love at first sight**

[Raven walks in]

TED: Who is that…..

BARNEY: TED TED! We can go up to her play it cool and play a game I like to call…. "Haaaaave you met Ted"

TED: No Barney no

BARNEY: Ted this is exactly what I mean you are never going to get laid.

[Robin gives Ted and Barney a disgusted look]

ROBIN: She's not even all that… I've seen better

TED: Robin shut up… Barney look at her you can't just approach a girl like that you have to have a game plan.

[Robin rolls her eyes]

BARNEY: You're right... here I'll just be straight up and tell her you need to get laid!

TED: BARNEY! *Ted pushes Barney off of the booth"

 **SCENE 5: RAVEN**

TED: Hi…. "stares at Raven"

RAVEN: Hello...

*Ted continues to stare at Raven*

RAVEN: ummm… is there something I can help you with or were you just going to keep staring at me

TED: Hi yeah no ummm my name is Ted. I come her a lot and I've never seen you before.

RAVEN: Yeah I actually just move here a month ago from San Francisco, California I live right upstairs and figured I've been meaning to come check out the bar down here

TED: OH COOL! I actually live right upstairs too. Mclarance is kind of a hangout for my friends and I. There right over there.

[Marshall, Lily, Robin all look over and wave]

[Barney gets up off of the ground and flips off Ted]

TED: That's Barney I have no idea how he ended up on the ground but why don't you come over and meet everyone!

RAVEN: Sure why not! I'm new to New York so I might as well meet some people.

 **SCENE 6: RAVEN MEETS THE GANG**

[Ted and Raven walk over to the table that Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney are sitting at]

TED: You guys this is Raven… Raven that's Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney.

[Ted pulls up a chair at the edge of the booth for Raven to sit]

RAVEN: Hey Y'all!

ROBIN: So like… who are you?

TED: Robin don't be such a bitch huh? And if you recall I just introduced her

[Robin rolls her eyes and begins to stare at Raven]

LILY: Hi Raven it's very nice to meet you as Ted said my name is Lily and this is my fiance Marshall

RAVEN: Very nice to meet you guys

BARNEY: HA! Yeah just give it a couple more minutes all they do is fucking argue mostly because Lily never gets laid

[Raven shoots Barney a surprised and disgusted look]

MARSHALL: Ya know Barney I would really appreciate it if you didn't make comments about me and Lily's sex life to people we just meet or at all…. Thanks

LILY: it's not like he's lying

[Robin still staring viciously at Raven]

ROBIN: So Raven… what brings you here?

RAVEN: I actually got offered a job here as a news anchor for Metro News 1

ROBIN: EXCUSE ME!

RAVEN: ummm i'm sorry?

[Raven looks at Robin confused]

ROBIN: I'M THE NEWS ANCHOR FOR METRO NEWS 1 [Robin yells with an annoyed tone]

BARNEY: hahahaha.. This just got really interesting

TED: Fuck….

RAVEN: Well…. Um this has been interesting Ted I will catch up with you later?

TED: Yes of course!

[Raven exits the bar]

 **SCENE 7: ROBIN AND TED**

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney all look at each other in shock]

ROBIN: Finally! I thought she'd never leave

TED: Robin may I have a word with you please?

ROBIN: ummm Ted our friends are here can we just enjoy everyone company please?

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney continue to look at each other in silence]

BARNEY: actually I just spotted a hot blonde waking past right outside the bar…. Soooo catch ya guys later!

[Barney storms out of the bar]

LILY: Oh! Marshall honey we have to go water that plant!

MARSHALL: Oh yes! That's right we have to go now!

[Lily and Marshall storm out of the bar]

[Ted angrily stares at Robin]

[Robin smiles at Ted]

TED: Are you fucking serious Robin what is your problem?

ROBIN: Woahhhh Ted. What are you talking about?

TED: You always have some type of problem with every woman I introduce to the gang and I have never said anything before but I am tired of it! I have confessed the feelings that I used to have for you before and you turned me down and I moved on so stop trying to ruin my potential fucking relationships by acting like a self-centered conceited bitch!

ROBIN: Ted I….

TED: NO ROBIN! I am tired of it get over yourself!

[Ted talks angrily walks out of the bar]


	2. Chapter 2

Brown 11

How I Met your Mother & That's so Raven Crossover

 **Scene 1: Kids 1 introduction**

TED: Kids! This is the story of how I met your Mother

 **Scene 2: Mclarance Bar**

BARNEY: TED TED TED! Hot blonde 5:00. Here I'll introduce you

TED: Barney seriously we're supposed to be waiting for Lily, Marshall, and Robin

BARNEY: Ya see Ted… This is why you're not getting laid. You have to shoot your shot when the time comes.

 **SCENE 3: Marshall and Lily**

[Lily and Marshall walk in]

LILY: Seriously Marshall you couldn't even hold the fucking door open for me… some fiance you are!

MARSHALL: See this is exactly why we aren't married

LILY: Yeah because your dumb ass doesnt know how to treat your Fiance.

MARSHALL: Yeah well maybe if you weren't so damn crazy we could actually get along for once

TED: woah woah woah! Marshall Lily here are your drinks can we just sit down and relax please

BARNEY: Gosh do those two ever stop arguing… clearly neither of them are getting laid enough

TED: seriously Barney that's just inappropriate

LILY: [From a distance] IT'S TRUE!

 **Scene 4: Robin**

[Robin walks in]

ROBIN: Hey guys! How's everyone doing. I just got back from the News Station and it was amazing my boss absolutely loves me and he just couldn't stop talking about me to everyone on the set and….

TED: Robin do you ever shut the hell up? No one cares to hear about you every two seconds

ROBIN: Oh really Ted that's not what you were saying when you would confess your love for me

TED: yeah and lemme tell ya that was the biggest mistake of my life wasting time with your ass

BARNEY: Okay clearly everyone at this table needs to get laid… I mean except for me I just got some this morning and will be getting more in about 2 hours and 24 minutes.

LILY: Must be nice.

MARSHALL: Bitch.

 **SCENE 5: Love at first sight**

[Raven walks in]

TED: Who is that…..

BARNEY: TED TED! We can go up to her play it cool and play a game I like to call…. "Haaaaave you met Ted"

TED: No Barney no

BARNEY: Ted this is exactly what I mean you are never going to get laid.

[Robin gives Ted and Barney a disgusted look]

ROBIN: She's not even all that… I've seen better

TED: Robin shut up… Barney look at her you can't just approach a girl like that you have to have a game plan.

[Robin rolls her eyes]

BARNEY: You're right... here I'll just be straight up and tell her you need to get laid!

TED: BARNEY! *Ted pushes Barney off of the booth"

 **SCENE 5: RAVEN**

TED: Hi…. "stares at Raven"

RAVEN: Hello...

*Ted continues to stare at Raven*

RAVEN: ummm… is there something I can help you with or were you just going to keep staring at me

TED: Hi yeah no ummm my name is Ted. I come her a lot and I've never seen you before.

RAVEN: Yeah I actually just move here a month ago from San Francisco, California I live right upstairs and figured I've been meaning to come check out the bar down here

TED: OH COOL! I actually live right upstairs too. Mclarance is kind of a hangout for my friends and I. There right over there.

[Marshall, Lily, Robin all look over and wave]

[Barney gets up off of the ground and flips off Ted]

TED: That's Barney I have no idea how he ended up on the ground but why don't you come over and meet everyone!

RAVEN: Sure why not! I'm new to New York so I might as well meet some people.

 **SCENE 6: RAVEN MEETS THE GANG**

[Ted and Raven walk over to the table that Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney are sitting at]

TED: You guys this is Raven… Raven that's Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney.

[Ted pulls up a chair at the edge of the booth for Raven to sit]

RAVEN: Hey Y'all!

ROBIN: So like… who are you?

TED: Robin don't be such a bitch huh? And if you recall I just introduced her

[Robin rolls her eyes and begins to stare at Raven]

LILY: Hi Raven it's very nice to meet you as Ted said my name is Lily and this is my fiance Marshall

RAVEN: Very nice to meet you guys

BARNEY: HA! Yeah just give it a couple more minutes all they do is fucking argue mostly because Lily never gets laid

[Raven shoots Barney a surprised and disgusted look]

MARSHALL: Ya know Barney I would really appreciate it if you didn't make comments about me and Lily's sex life to people we just meet or at all…. Thanks

LILY: it's not like he's lying

[Robin still staring viciously at Raven]

ROBIN: So Raven… what brings you here?

RAVEN: I actually got offered a job here as a news anchor for Metro News 1

ROBIN: EXCUSE ME!

RAVEN: ummm i'm sorry?

[Raven looks at Robin confused]

ROBIN: I'M THE NEWS ANCHOR FOR METRO NEWS 1 [Robin yells with an annoyed tone]

BARNEY: hahahaha.. This just got really interesting

TED: Fuck….

RAVEN: Well…. Um this has been interesting Ted I will catch up with you later?

TED: Yes of course!

[Raven exits the bar]

 **SCENE 7: ROBIN AND TED**

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney all look at each other in shock]

ROBIN: Finally! I thought she'd never leave

TED: Robin may I have a word with you please?

ROBIN: ummm Ted our friends are here can we just enjoy everyone company please?

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney continue to look at each other in silence]

BARNEY: actually I just spotted a hot blonde waking past right outside the bar…. Soooo catch ya guys later!

[Barney storms out of the bar]

LILY: Oh! Marshall honey we have to go water that plant!

MARSHALL: Oh yes! That's right we have to go now!

[Lily and Marshall storm out of the bar]

[Ted angrily stares at Robin]

[Robin smiles at Ted]

TED: Are you fucking serious Robin what is your problem?

ROBIN: Woahhhh Ted. What are you talking about?

TED: You always have some type of problem with every woman I introduce to the gang and I have never said anything before but I am tired of it! I have confessed the feelings that I used to have for you before and you turned me down and I moved on so stop trying to ruin my potential fucking relationships by acting like a self-centered conceited bitch!

ROBIN: Ted I….

TED: NO ROBIN! I am tired of it get over yourself!

[Ted angrily walks out of the bar]

[Robin begins to cry and walks out of the bar]

 **SCENE 8: TED AND RAVEN**

[Ted sees Raven walking out of the elevator]

TED: HEY RAVEN!

RAVEN: Oh hey Ted!

TED: You live on the 3rd floor?

RAVEN: Yes and seeing that you're on this floor i'm guessing you do too?

TED: Yes actually I live right there in 323 with Lily and Marshall. Oh! And i'm really sorry about earlier Robin can come off a bit harsh at times but once you get to know her she's pretty cool

RAVEN: OH NICE! I live right across 323 in 333 so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys and don't worry I didn't take it personal.

TED: Yeah I guess you will!

RAVEN: Nice. Well let me bring these groceries in I'll see you later?

TED: Yeah! Hey Lily and Marshall are home Lily is working on her paintings and Marshall and I are chillin watching TV if you wanted to come hang out

RAVEN: I would love to! But can I take a raincheck I have to meet with one of the interns over at the News Station and kinda show him around teach him the ropes and what not.

TED: OH NICE! Well whenever you're free you know where I live

[Ted laughs awkwardly]

RAVEN: okay Ted see ya later!

TED: SEE YA!

 **SCENE 8: RAVEN VS. ROBIN**

[Raven walks in Metro News 1 and sees Robin sitting with Raven's Intern]

ROBIN: oh hey Raven… [Robin says in a nervous tone]

[Raven rolls her eyes at Robin then looks over and smiles at her intern]

RAVEN: Hello! My name is Raven you must be my intern Jaron

JARON: Yes! Hi Raven thanks a lot for doing this for me ya know showing me around and everything

RAVEN: Yeah of course it's my pleasure!

[Robin still sitting there looking at Jaron and Robin nervously]

ROBIN: I was just telling Jaron about my days doing internships and how excited I was

[Raven gives Robin an uneasy look]

RAVEN: Hey girl mind if I talk to you for a second?

ROBIN: Umm yeah sure

RAVEN: Jaron why don't you go talk to Damien our camera guy and let him know you're with me! He's super cool ask him whatever questions you have

JARON: Okay!

[Jaron fast walks away from Robin and Raven]

[Raven immediately turns her head back towards Robin giving her a nasty look]

RAVEN: Look bitch I don't know what your deal is or what problem you have with me but I would suggest you keep ya little attitude and smart ass mouth to yourself. I didnt wanna embarrass you in front of your friends but if I need to best believe I will. Understood?

[Robin looks at Raven in shock]

ROBIN: HA! Who the fuck are you talking to? First of all you just got here so don't think you're all fucking big time and run shit. Understand?

RAVEN: I should beat your ass but considering the fact that we work together and are currently at work I'm going to chill out and walk this way before I rip your damn hair out. Leave me out of your drama bitch.

[Robin walks out of the news station angrily]

 **SCENE 9: THE GANG**

LILY: Soooo are we going to talk about this Robin and Raven situation and what a bitch Robin was being to Raven at Mclarance?

TED: Yeah I just talked to Robin about it actually she lives right across from us in 333 but anyways she said she didn't take it personal.

LILY: Ted that's not what I meant…. Robin has been acting like this to any girl you bring around since you guys broke up she clearly still has feelings for you…

TED: Lil I have moved on from that she didn't want the marriage and the kids and on top of that she's a self centered bitch as we all know

MARSHALL: The real question is why she still comes around

BARNEY: I mean she's got a nice ass and a nice face to look at when Lily is not around so.

MARSHALL: Seriously Barney!?

LILY: shit at least someone gives me compliments. But I mean Robin is our friend and we have built up a relationship with her these past 8 years as a group

TED: Yes Lil you have a point but all she's been doing has been causing problems

LILY: Yes Ted… for you and your love life but Robin has always been there for me when I needed her as a friend.

TED: Yeah I guess

[Robin storms in the door]

BARNEY: Ohp! Speak of the devil… Oh hey Robin!

ROBIN: shut the hell up Barney. Look you guys I'm sorry Ted especially to you the way I acted was unacceptable but I tried giving a friendly vibe to Raven and got shut down so.

TED: Robin it would've never been a problem if you didn't make it one in the first place

ROBIN: You know what fine choose her side then you barely even fucking know her

TED: I'm not choosing her side Robin! Did you not listen to what I told you at Mclarance!? You're being fucking ridiculous.

[Robin starts crying and runs out of the door]

LILY: Ted that was a little harsh…

TED: You know what someone had to tell her the truth Lily!

 **SCENE 10: THE PHONE CALL**

 **[** Ted calls Raven]

[Raven picks up the phone]

TED: Hey Raven you busy?

RAVEN: Hey! Just finishing up my day at the station with my intern I should be done in about 30 minutes what's up!?

TED: Wanted to see if you could meet up to talk

RAVEN: Yeah of course meet you at Mclaren in an hour?

TED: Perfect sounds great I will see you then!

RAVEN: Great!

 **SCENE 11: TED CONFESSES**


	3. Chapter 3

Brown 11

How I Met your Mother & That's so Raven Crossover

 **Scene 1: Kids 1 introduction**

TED: Kids! This is the story of how I met your Mother

 **Scene 2: Mclarance Bar**

BARNEY: TED TED TED! Hot blonde 5:00. Here I'll introduce you

TED: Barney seriously we're supposed to be waiting for Lily, Marshall, and Robin

BARNEY: Ya see Ted… This is why you're not getting laid. You have to shoot your shot when the time comes.

 **SCENE 3: Marshall and Lily**

[Lily and Marshall walk in]

LILY: Seriously Marshall you couldn't even hold the fucking door open for me… some fiance you are!

MARSHALL: See this is exactly why we aren't married

LILY: Yeah because your dumb ass doesnt know how to treat your Fiance.

MARSHALL: Yeah well maybe if you weren't so damn crazy we could actually get along for once

TED: woah woah woah! Marshall Lily here are your drinks can we just sit down and relax please

BARNEY: Gosh do those two ever stop arguing… clearly neither of them are getting laid enough

TED: seriously Barney that's just inappropriate

LILY: [From a distance] IT'S TRUE!

 **Scene 4: Robin**

[Robin walks in]

ROBIN: Hey guys! How's everyone doing. I just got back from the News Station and it was amazing my boss absolutely loves me and he just couldn't stop talking about me to everyone on the set and….

TED: Robin do you ever shut the hell up? No one cares to hear about you every two seconds

ROBIN: Oh really Ted that's not what you were saying when you would confess your love for me

TED: yeah and lemme tell ya that was the biggest mistake of my life wasting time with your ass

BARNEY: Okay clearly everyone at this table needs to get laid… I mean except for me I just got some this morning and will be getting more in about 2 hours and 24 minutes.

LILY: Must be nice.

MARSHALL: Bitch.

 **SCENE 5: Love at first sight**

[Raven walks in]

TED: Who is that…..

BARNEY: TED TED! We can go up to her play it cool and play a game I like to call…. "Haaaaave you met Ted"

TED: No Barney no

BARNEY: Ted this is exactly what I mean you are never going to get laid.

[Robin gives Ted and Barney a disgusted look]

ROBIN: She's not even all that… I've seen better

TED: Robin shut up… Barney look at her you can't just approach a girl like that you have to have a game plan.

[Robin rolls her eyes]

BARNEY: You're right... here I'll just be straight up and tell her you need to get laid!

TED: BARNEY! *Ted pushes Barney off of the booth"

 **SCENE 5: RAVEN**

TED: Hi…. "stares at Raven"

RAVEN: Hello...

*Ted continues to stare at Raven*

RAVEN: ummm… is there something I can help you with or were you just going to keep staring at me

TED: Hi yeah no ummm my name is Ted. I come her a lot and I've never seen you before.

RAVEN: Yeah I actually just move here a month ago from San Francisco, California I live right upstairs and figured I've been meaning to come check out the bar down here

TED: OH COOL! I actually live right upstairs too. Mclarance is kind of a hangout for my friends and I. There right over there.

[Marshall, Lily, Robin all look over and wave]

[Barney gets up off of the ground and flips off Ted]

TED: That's Barney I have no idea how he ended up on the ground but why don't you come over and meet everyone!

RAVEN: Sure why not! I'm new to New York so I might as well meet some people.

 **SCENE 6: RAVEN MEETS THE GANG**

[Ted and Raven walk over to the table that Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney are sitting at]

TED: You guys this is Raven… Raven that's Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney.

[Ted pulls up a chair at the edge of the booth for Raven to sit]

RAVEN: Hey Y'all!

ROBIN: So like… who are you?

TED: Robin don't be such a bitch huh? And if you recall I just introduced her

[Robin rolls her eyes and begins to stare at Raven]

LILY: Hi Raven it's very nice to meet you as Ted said my name is Lily and this is my fiance Marshall

RAVEN: Very nice to meet you guys

BARNEY: HA! Yeah just give it a couple more minutes all they do is fucking argue mostly because Lily never gets laid

[Raven shoots Barney a surprised and disgusted look]

MARSHALL: Ya know Barney I would really appreciate it if you didn't make comments about me and Lily's sex life to people we just meet or at all…. Thanks

LILY: it's not like he's lying

[Robin still staring viciously at Raven]

ROBIN: So Raven… what brings you here?

RAVEN: I actually got offered a job here as a news anchor for Metro News 1

ROBIN: EXCUSE ME!

RAVEN: ummm i'm sorry?

[Raven looks at Robin confused]

ROBIN: I'M THE NEWS ANCHOR FOR METRO NEWS 1 [Robin yells with an annoyed tone]

BARNEY: hahahaha.. This just got really interesting

TED: Fuck….

RAVEN: Well…. Um this has been interesting Ted I will catch up with you later?

TED: Yes of course!

[Raven exits the bar]

 **SCENE 7: ROBIN AND TED**

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney all look at each other in shock]

ROBIN: Finally! I thought she'd never leave

TED: Robin may I have a word with you please?

ROBIN: ummm Ted our friends are here can we just enjoy everyone company please?

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney continue to look at each other in silence]

BARNEY: actually I just spotted a hot blonde waking past right outside the bar…. Soooo catch ya guys later!

[Barney storms out of the bar]

LILY: Oh! Marshall honey we have to go water that plant!

MARSHALL: Oh yes! That's right we have to go now!

[Lily and Marshall storm out of the bar]

[Ted angrily stares at Robin]

[Robin smiles at Ted]

TED: Are you fucking serious Robin what is your problem?

ROBIN: Woahhhh Ted. What are you talking about?

TED: You always have some type of problem with every woman I introduce to the gang and I have never said anything before but I am tired of it! I have confessed the feelings that I used to have for you before and you turned me down and I moved on so stop trying to ruin my potential fucking relationships by acting like a self-centered conceited bitch!

ROBIN: Ted I….

TED: NO ROBIN! I am tired of it get over yourself!

[Ted angrily walks out of the bar]

[Robin begins to cry and walks out of the bar]

 **SCENE 8: TED AND RAVEN**

[Ted sees Raven walking out of the elevator]

TED: HEY RAVEN!

RAVEN: Oh hey Ted!

TED: You live on the 3rd floor?

RAVEN: Yes and seeing that you're on this floor i'm guessing you do too?

TED: Yes actually I live right there in 323 with Lily and Marshall. Oh! And i'm really sorry about earlier Robin can come off a bit harsh at times but once you get to know her she's pretty cool

RAVEN: OH NICE! I live right across 323 in 333 so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys and don't worry I didn't take it personal.

TED: Yeah I guess you will!

RAVEN: Nice. Well let me bring these groceries in I'll see you later?

TED: Yeah! Hey Lily and Marshall are home Lily is working on her paintings and Marshall and I are chillin watching TV if you wanted to come hang out

RAVEN: I would love to! But can I take a raincheck I have to meet with one of the interns over at the News Station and kinda show him around teach him the ropes and what not.

TED: OH NICE! Well whenever you're free you know where I live

[Ted laughs awkwardly]

RAVEN: okay Ted see ya later!

TED: SEE YA!

 **SCENE 8: RAVEN VS. ROBIN**

[Raven walks in Metro News 1 and sees Robin sitting with Raven's Intern]

ROBIN: oh hey Raven… [Robin says in a nervous tone]

[Raven rolls her eyes at Robin then looks over and smiles at her intern]

RAVEN: Hello! My name is Raven you must be my intern Jaron

JARON: Yes! Hi Raven thanks a lot for doing this for me ya know showing me around and everything

RAVEN: Yeah of course it's my pleasure!

[Robin still sitting there looking at Jaron and Robin nervously]

ROBIN: I was just telling Jaron about my days doing internships and how excited I was

[Raven gives Robin an uneasy look]

RAVEN: Hey girl mind if I talk to you for a second?

ROBIN: Umm yeah sure

RAVEN: Jaron why don't you go talk to Damien our camera guy and let him know you're with me! He's super cool ask him whatever questions you have

JARON: Okay!

[Jaron fast walks away from Robin and Raven]

[Raven immediately turns her head back towards Robin giving her a nasty look]

RAVEN: Look bitch I don't know what your deal is or what problem you have with me but I would suggest you keep ya little attitude and smart ass mouth to yourself. I didnt wanna embarrass you in front of your friends but if I need to best believe I will. Understood?

[Robin looks at Raven in shock]

ROBIN: HA! Who the fuck are you talking to? First of all you just got here so don't think you're all fucking big time and run shit. Understand?

RAVEN: I should beat your ass but considering the fact that we work together and are currently at work I'm going to chill out and walk this way before I rip your damn hair out. Leave me out of your drama bitch.

[Robin walks out of the news station angrily]

 **SCENE 9: THE GANG**

LILY: Soooo are we going to talk about this Robin and Raven situation and what a bitch Robin was being to Raven at Mclarance?

TED: Yeah I just talked to Robin about it actually she lives right across from us in 333 but anyways she said she didn't take it personal.

LILY: Ted that's not what I meant…. Robin has been acting like this to any girl you bring around since you guys broke up she clearly still has feelings for you…

TED: Lil I have moved on from that she didn't want the marriage and the kids and on top of that she's a self centered bitch as we all know

MARSHALL: The real question is why she still comes around

BARNEY: I mean she's got a nice ass and a nice face to look at when Lily is not around so.

MARSHALL: Seriously Barney!?

LILY: shit at least someone gives me compliments. But I mean Robin is our friend and we have built up a relationship with her these past 8 years as a group

TED: Yes Lil you have a point but all she's been doing has been causing problems

LILY: Yes Ted… for you and your love life but Robin has always been there for me when I needed her as a friend.

TED: Yeah I guess

[Robin storms in the door]

BARNEY: Ohp! Speak of the devil… Oh hey Robin!

ROBIN: shut the hell up Barney. Look you guys I'm sorry Ted especially to you the way I acted was unacceptable but I tried giving a friendly vibe to Raven and got shut down so.

TED: Robin it would've never been a problem if you didn't make it one in the first place

ROBIN: You know what fine choose her side then you barely even fucking know her

TED: I'm not choosing her side Robin! Did you not listen to what I told you at Mclarance!? You're being fucking ridiculous.

[Robin starts crying and runs out of the door]

LILY: Ted that was a little harsh…

TED: You know what someone had to tell her the truth Lily!

 **SCENE 10: THE PHONE CALL**

 **[** Ted calls Raven]

[Raven picks up the phone]

TED: Hey Raven you busy?

RAVEN: Hey! Just finishing up my day at the station with my intern I should be done in about 30 minutes what's up!?

TED: Wanted to see if you could meet up to talk

RAVEN: Yeah of course meet you at Mclarence in an hour?

TED: Perfect sounds great I will see you then!

RAVEN: Great!

 **SCENE 11: TED CONFESSES**

*Ted walks into Mclarance and sits at the booth*

*Raven walks in and smiles at Ted then walks over to sit at the booth*

TED: Hey Raven!

RAVEN: Hey Ted! So… what's up?

TED: Well I just wanted to talk to you about the whole situation with Robin.

RAVEN: okay.. Go for it

TED: So Robin and I actually used to be a couple and we broke up because we weren't looking for the same things in a relationship, as we all know Robin is all about herself and really just wasn't looking for a marriage or kids so because of this we constantly had disagreements… I guess what i'm trying to say is ever since Robin and I broke up she attacks any girl that I bring around the group and you just happen to be the only one whos put up with her shit for this long.

RAVEN: Ted it's only been a week…

TED: Exactly

*Raven and Ted both laugh*

TED: But yeah I'm really sorry about all of this

RAVEN: Oh no! No need to be sorry. She clearly still loves you… totally understandable

TED: Well… uh I actually have my eye on someone else

*Ted uncontrollably stares mesmerized by Raven*


	4. Chapter 4

Brown 18

How I Met your Mother & That's so Raven Crossover

 **Scene 1: Kids 1 introduction**

TED: Kids! This is the story of how I met your Mother

 **Scene 2: Mclarance Bar**

BARNEY: TED TED TED! Hot blonde 5:00. Here I'll introduce you

TED: Barney seriously we're supposed to be waiting for Lily, Marshall, and Robin

BARNEY: Ya see Ted… This is why you're not getting laid. You have to shoot your shot when the time comes.

 **SCENE 3: Marshall and Lily**

[Lily and Marshall walk in]

LILY: Seriously Marshall you couldn't even hold the fucking door open for me… some fiance you are!

MARSHALL: See this is exactly why we aren't married

LILY: Yeah because your dumb ass doesnt know how to treat your Fiance.

MARSHALL: Yeah well maybe if you weren't so damn crazy we could actually get along for once

TED: woah woah woah! Marshall Lily here are your drinks can we just sit down and relax please

BARNEY: Gosh do those two ever stop arguing… clearly neither of them are getting laid enough

TED: seriously Barney that's just inappropriate

LILY: [From a distance] IT'S TRUE!

 **Scene 4: Robin**

[Robin walks in]

ROBIN: Hey guys! How's everyone doing. I just got back from the News Station and it was amazing my boss absolutely loves me and he just couldn't stop talking about me to everyone on the set and….

TED: Robin do you ever shut the hell up? No one cares to hear about you every two seconds

ROBIN: Oh really Ted that's not what you were saying when you would confess your love for me

TED: yeah and lemme tell ya that was the biggest mistake of my life wasting time with your ass

BARNEY: Okay clearly everyone at this table needs to get laid… I mean except for me I just got some this morning and will be getting more in about 2 hours and 24 minutes.

LILY: Must be nice.

MARSHALL: Bitch.

 **SCENE 5: Love at first sight**

[Raven walks in]

TED: Who is that…..

BARNEY: TED TED! We can go up to her play it cool and play a game I like to call…. "Haaaaave you met Ted"

TED: No Barney no

BARNEY: Ted this is exactly what I mean you are never going to get laid.

[Robin gives Ted and Barney a disgusted look]

ROBIN: She's not even all that… I've seen better

TED: Robin shut up… Barney look at her you can't just approach a girl like that you have to have a game plan.

[Robin rolls her eyes]

BARNEY: You're right... here I'll just be straight up and tell her you need to get laid!

TED: BARNEY! *Ted pushes Barney off of the booth"

 **SCENE 5: RAVEN**

TED: Hi…. "stares at Raven"

RAVEN: Hello...

*Ted continues to stare at Raven*

RAVEN: ummm… is there something I can help you with or were you just going to keep staring at me

TED: Hi yeah no ummm my name is Ted. I come her a lot and I've never seen you before.

RAVEN: Yeah I actually just move here a month ago from San Francisco, California I live right upstairs and figured I've been meaning to come check out the bar down here… my name is Raven.. Raven Baxter.

[Raven and Ted shake hands]

TED: OH COOL! I actually live right upstairs too. Mclarance is kind of a hangout for my friends and I. There right over there.

[Marshall, Lily, Robin all look over and wave]

[Barney gets up off of the ground and flips off Ted]

TED: That's Barney I have no idea how he ended up on the ground but why don't you come over and meet everyone!

RAVEN: Sure why not! I'm new to New York so I might as well meet some people.

 **SCENE 6: RAVEN MEETS THE GANG**

[Ted and Raven walk over to the table that Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney are sitting at]

TED: You guys this is Raven… Raven that's Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney.

[Ted pulls up a chair at the edge of the booth for Raven to sit]

RAVEN: Hey Y'all!

ROBIN: So like… who are you?

TED: Robin don't be such a bitch huh? And if you recall I just introduced her

[Robin rolls her eyes and begins to stare at Raven]

LILY: Hi Raven it's very nice to meet you as Ted said my name is Lily and this is my fiance Marshall

RAVEN: Very nice to meet you guys

BARNEY: HA! Yeah just give it a couple more minutes all they do is fucking argue mostly because Lily never gets laid

[Raven shoots Barney a surprised and disgusted look]

MARSHALL: Ya know Barney I would really appreciate it if you didn't make comments about me and Lily's sex life to people we just meet or at all…. Thanks

LILY: it's not like he's lying

[Robin still staring viciously at Raven]

ROBIN: So Raven… what brings you here?

RAVEN: I actually got offered a job here as a news anchor for Metro News 1

ROBIN: EXCUSE ME!

RAVEN: ummm i'm sorry?

[Raven looks at Robin confused]

ROBIN: I'M THE NEWS ANCHOR FOR METRO NEWS 1 [Robin yells with an annoyed tone]

BARNEY: hahahaha.. This just got really interesting

TED: Fuck….

RAVEN: Well…. Um this has been interesting Ted I will catch up with you later?

TED: Yes of course!

[Raven exits the bar]

 **SCENE 7: ROBIN AND TED**

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney all look at each other in shock]

ROBIN: Finally! I thought she'd never leave

TED: Robin may I have a word with you please?

ROBIN: ummm Ted our friends are here can we just enjoy everyone company please?

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney continue to look at each other in silence]

BARNEY: actually I just spotted a hot blonde waking past right outside the bar…. Soooo catch ya guys later!

[Barney storms out of the bar]

LILY: Oh! Marshall honey we have to go water that plant!

MARSHALL: Oh yes! That's right we have to go now!

[Lily and Marshall storm out of the bar]

[Ted angrily stares at Robin]

[Robin smiles at Ted]

TED: Are you fucking serious Robin what is your problem?

ROBIN: Woahhhh Ted. What are you talking about?

TED: You always have some type of problem with every woman I introduce to the gang and I have never said anything before but I am tired of it! I have confessed the feelings that I used to have for you before and you turned me down and I moved on so stop trying to ruin my potential fucking relationships by acting like a self-centered conceited bitch!

ROBIN: Ted I….

TED: NO ROBIN! I am tired of it get over yourself!

[Ted angrily walks out of the bar]

[Robin begins to cry and walks out of the bar]

 **SCENE 8: TED AND RAVEN**

[Ted sees Raven walking out of the elevator]

TED: HEY RAVEN!

RAVEN: Oh hey Ted!

[Raven stares off for 5 seconds then gets dizzy]

TED: you okay?

RAVEN: yeah I'm okay just got a little dizzy for a second… but what's up!?

TED: You live on the 3rd floor?

RAVEN: Yes and seeing that you're on this floor i'm guessing you do too?

TED: Yes actually I live right there in 323 with Lily and Marshall. Oh! And i'm really sorry about earlier Robin can come off a bit harsh at times but once you get to know her she's pretty cool

RAVEN: OH NICE! I live right across 323 in 333 so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys and don't worry I didn't take it personal.

TED: Yeah I guess you will!

RAVEN: Nice. Well let me bring these groceries in I'll see you later?

TED: Yeah! Hey Lily and Marshall are home Lily is working on her paintings and Marshall and I are chillin watching TV if you wanted to come hang out

RAVEN: I would love to! But can I take a raincheck I have to meet with one of the interns over at the News Station and kinda show him around teach him the ropes and what not.

TED: OH NICE! Well whenever you're free you know where I live

[Ted laughs awkwardly]

RAVEN: okay Ted see ya later!

TED: SEE YA!

 **SCENE 8: RAVEN VS. ROBIN**

[Raven walks in Metro News 1 and sees Robin sitting with Raven's Intern]

ROBIN: oh hey Raven… [Robin says in a nervous tone]

[Raven rolls her eyes at Robin then looks over and smiles at her intern]

RAVEN: Hello! My name is Raven you must be my intern Jaron

JARON: Yes! Hi Raven thanks a lot for doing this for me ya know showing me around and everything

RAVEN: Yeah of course it's my pleasure!

[Robin still sitting there looking at Jaron and Robin nervously]

ROBIN: I was just telling Jaron about my days doing internships and how excited I was

[Raven gives Robin an uneasy look]

RAVEN: Hey girl mind if I talk to you for a second?

ROBIN: Umm yeah sure

RAVEN: Jaron why don't you go talk to Damien our camera guy and let him know you're with me! He's super cool ask him whatever questions you have

JARON: Okay!

[Jaron fast walks away from Robin and Raven]

[Raven immediately turns her head back towards Robin giving her a nasty look]

RAVEN: Look bitch I don't know what your deal is or what problem you have with me but I would suggest you keep ya little attitude and smart ass mouth to yourself. I didnt wanna embarrass you in front of your friends but if I need to best believe I will. Understood?

[Robin looks at Raven in shock]

ROBIN: HA! Who the fuck are you talking to? First of all you just got here so don't think you're all fucking big time and run shit. Understand?

RAVEN: I should beat your ass but considering the fact that we work together and are currently at work I'm going to chill out and walk this way before I rip your damn hair out. Leave me out of your drama bitch.

[Robin walks out of the news station angrily]

 **SCENE 9: THE GANG**

LILY: Soooo are we going to talk about this Robin and Raven situation and what a bitch Robin was being to Raven at Mclarance?

TED: Yeah I just talked to Robin about it actually she lives right across from us in 333 but anyways she said she didn't take it personal.

LILY: Ted that's not what I meant…. Robin has been acting like this to any girl you bring around since you guys broke up she clearly still has feelings for you…

TED: Lil I have moved on from that she didn't want the marriage and the kids and on top of that she's a self centered bitch as we all know

MARSHALL: The real question is why she still comes around

BARNEY: I mean she's got a nice ass and a nice face to look at when Lily is not around so.

MARSHALL: Seriously Barney!?

LILY: shit at least someone gives me compliments. But I mean Robin is our friend and we have built up a relationship with her these past 8 years as a group

TED: Yes Lil you have a point but all she's been doing has been causing problems

LILY: Yes Ted… for you and your love life but Robin has always been there for me when I needed her as a friend.

TED: Yeah I guess

[Robin storms in the door]

BARNEY: Ohp! Speak of the devil… Oh hey Robin!

ROBIN: shut the hell up Barney. Look you guys I'm sorry Ted especially to you the way I acted was unacceptable but I tried giving a friendly vibe to Raven and got shut down so.

TED: Robin it would've never been a problem if you didn't make it one in the first place

ROBIN: You know what fine choose her side then you barely even fucking know her

TED: I'm not choosing her side Robin! Did you not listen to what I told you at Mclarance!? You're being fucking ridiculous.

[Robin starts crying and runs out of the door]

LILY: Ted that was a little harsh…

TED: You know what someone had to tell her the truth Lily!

[Ted walks off to his room and slams the door]

 **SCENE 10: THE PHONE CALL**

 **[** Ted calls Raven]

[Raven picks up the phone]

TED: Hey Raven you busy?

RAVEN: Hey! Just finishing up my day at the station with my intern I should be done in about 30 minutes what's up!?

TED: Wanted to see if you could meet up to talk

RAVEN: Yeah of course meet you at Mclarence in an hour?

TED: Perfect sounds great I will see you then!

RAVEN: Great!

 **SCENE 11: TED CONFESSES**

*Ted walks into Mclarance and sits at the booth*

*Raven walks in and smiles at Ted then walks over to sit at the booth*

TED: Hey Raven!

RAVEN: Hey Ted! So… what's up?

TED: Well I just wanted to talk to you about the whole situation with Robin.

RAVEN: okay.. Go for it

TED: So Robin and I actually used to be a couple and we broke up because we weren't looking for the same things in a relationship, as we all know Robin is all about herself and really just wasn't looking for a marriage or kids so because of this we constantly had disagreements… I guess what i'm trying to say is ever since Robin and I broke up she attacks any girl that I bring around the group and you just happen to be the only one whos put up with her shit for this long.

RAVEN: Ted it's only been a week…

TED: Exactly

*Raven and Ted both laugh*

TED: But yeah I'm really sorry about all of this

RAVEN: Oh no! No need to be sorry. She clearly still loves you… totally understandable

TED: Well… uh I actually have my eye on someone else

*Ted uncontrollably stares mesmerized by Raven*

RAVEN: oh okay… and who might that be?

TED: Well Raven the reason Robin has been treating you this way is because she knows ever since the day I laid eyes on you I was hooked

RAVEN: Oh Ted… ummm there's something I have to tell you

TED: okay… go for it

RAVEN: Well..

[Teds phone rings]

TED: Oh! Just a sec

[Ted answers his phone]

TED: Hey whats up Lil

LILY: TED WE NEED YOU COME QUICK HURRY PLEASE!

TED: Lil what is it i'm in the middle of something

LILY: TED YOU IDIOT GET HOME NOW!

TED: okay! okay! I'm on my way

[Ted hangs up the phone]

TED: Raven i'm so sorry I will be right back let me make sure everything is okay. Just…. Stay

[Raven puts up her hands to mimic dog paws]

ROBIN: woof!

 **SCENE 12: THE DATE**

[Ted storms into the door of Marshall, Lily, and Ted's apartment]

TED: OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND THIS BETTER BE GOOD BECAUSE…

[Lily smiles and holds up a save the date card]

TED: what… no way you guys this is amazing! Marshall you did it! I'm so happy you guys Barney and I had a bet for the longest time on whether or not you guys would actually follow through with your marriage

MARSHALL: seriously Ted

TED: what? I bet that you guys would…. Barney on the other hand said and I quote "Lily and Marshall wont last are you kidding me? Lily isn't getting laid enough for her to stay with him but I would make sure to satisfy her needs"

[Barney walks out of the kitchen drinking a glass of wine]

Barney: This is true just so you know Lil.

LILY: BERNEY YOU PERV

[Lily throws a pillow at Barney and they all laugh]

MARSHALL: I think we all know Lily and I have had our differences but after a long day of talking it was just a lack of communication and we realized how much we truly love each other and how we got to fall in love in the first place.

TED: I'm so happy for you guys I can't wait for the wedding but I have to go I will catch you guys later!

 **SCENE 13: THE FIGHT**

[Ted walks in Mclarance bar and sees Raven sitting at the booth]

[Ted walks to the booth and sits down]

RAVEN: Hey finally! What was the big emergency?

TED: Well Lily and Marshall finally set their date for their wedding!

RAVEN: No way! So they're finally getting along huh?

TED: Yeah I think this might be the first time since we moved into our apartment that I've seen them not argue.

RAVEN: sheesh.

TED: I know right… So! Before I was interrupted what was it that you had to tell me?

RAVEN: So… here's the thing

[Robin walks into Mclarance bar crying and frustrated]

ROBIN: TED!

[Robin fast walks to the booth that Raven and Ted are at]

TED: oh gosh here we fucking go

[Raven rolls her eyes]

ROBIN: WHAT YOU SAID WAS OUT OF LINE I GET IT THINGS DIDN'T WORK OUT BETWEEN US BUT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS

TED: Robin you've done nothing but cause problems within my life and my love life how could I consider you my friend?

ROBIN: I tried to make amends with this bitch [Robin points at Raven] but she came at me sideways!

TED: okay oka..

[Ravens interrupts Ted]

RAVEN: HOLD ON! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH

[Raven stands up from the booth in front and really close to Robin's face]

[Everyone in the bar immediately looks over shocked at Robin, Raven, and Ted]

ROBIN: WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO?

[Ted stands up from the booth]

TED: YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY?

RAVEN: Look Ted I'm really sorry but I cant hold it in with her anymore she has pushed my limit

ROBIN: yeah whatever bitch

RAVEN: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH

[Raven pushes Robin to the ground]

TED: OH MY GOSH!

[Ted puts a hand out to help Robin up from the ground]

[A group of people in the bar crowd around Robin, Ted, and Raven]

[Robin grabs Ted hand and stands up then immediately punches Raven in the face]

[Raven immediately falls to the ground and passes out]

TED: ROBIN WHAT THE HELL!

[Ted drops to the ground near Robin and begins shaking her body]

TED: RAVEN! RAVEN! [Ted looks over his shoulder at Robin] ROBIN WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[Robin stares at Raven and Ted with a concerned look]

TED: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE

[The bartender runs to the phone and dials 911]

TED: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ROBIN HOW COULD YOU!?

ROBIN: Ted I…

TED: Just leave Robin just go

[Robin puts her head down and starts sobbing then walks out of Mclarance]

[The paramedics rush in and the bartender points in the direction of Ted and Raven]

TED: Hi she had gotten into a fight and fell to the ground unconscious

Paramedic: okay thank you we will get her to the emergency room immediately

TED: perfect thank you I will meet you guys there

[The paramedics put Robin onto the stretcher]

[Ted dials his phone to call Lily]

LILY: Hey Ted! What's up?

TED: Hey Lil! I need you and Marshall to meet me at the bar now we need to go to the emergency room!

LILY: Is everything okay?

TED: No. Robin and Raven got into an argument and it got out of hand and Raven ended up in the emergency room.

LILY: WHAT? WHERE IS ROBIN?

TED: I don't know Lil I just told her to leave please hurry down and meet me at the bar!

LILY: Okay okay Marshall and I are on our way

[Ted hangs up the phone]

[10 minutes later Marshall, Lily, and Barney run into Mclarance bar]

TED: Hey you guys ready to go!?

BARNEY: Ted I am seriously hurt that you didn't mention my name when you called Lily [Barney says sarcastically]

TED: Barney not right now

BARNEY: Hey it's not my fault you can't keep your girlfriends under control

TED: Barney I said not right now

[Ted looks at Lily and Marshall]

TED: you guys ready to go?

[Lily and Marshall nod their heads]

[Ted begins to walk out of the bar and Lily, Marshall, and Barney follow]

 **SCENE 14: RAVEN'S SECRET**

[Ted, Lily, Marshall, and Barney walk with the nurse towards the direction of the room that Raven is in]

NURSE: Just two people at a time please

LILY: Well Ted why don't you go ahead first we will wait

TED: Thanks Lil

NURSE: Right this way please

[Ted follows the Nurse into Raven's room]

[Raven looks up and immediately smiles at Ted]

[The nurse exits the room]

RAVEN: Hey friend

TED: Hey crazy girl how are you feeling

RAVEN: Well great because I'm awake but I do have a pretty severe concussion I guess sorry it's so dark in here and thank you for coming

TED: Are you insane of course I came… Marshall, Lily, and Barney are here too.. I'm so sorry for all of this Raven I feel like I dragged you into all of this mess

RAVEN: Hey don't beat yourself up about this it isn't your fault she still loves you

TED: yeah [Ted rolls his eyes]

[Raven chuckles]

RAVEN: So Ted… we never got to finish our conversation and I think it's really important that we do I have to tell you something not very many people know and I am trusting you with this information

TED: you didn't kill anyone did you?

RAVEN: No crazy [Raven chuckles]

TED: okay spill

[Raven begins to shed a tear while staring at Ted]

RAVEN: No one knows this information besides my immediate family but I trust you and I think it's really important that you know this information

[Raven sighs]

RAVEN: Ted I'm not like most people I don't know if you remember a while back when I was frozen for a couple of seconds then got a little dizzy?

TED: Yes I remember… everyone gets dizzy sometimes what do you mean?

RAVEN: No Ted. This is different this happens to me multiple times throughout the week, you happened to be there for the one time it did happen

TED: Okay what does this mean Raven?

RAVEN: Ted when that happens I can see the future and the reason I wanted to tell you this is because after you told me all of that stuff at the bar I knew I needed to tell you about your future…

[Ted backs away from Raven and looks at her in shock]

TED: You're joking…. So you're like a psychic

RAVEN: Yes Ted and I needed to tell you because you were describing your love for me indirectly and I was going to tell you about my vision and who it was going to be that you spent your life with

TED: Raven there's a lot going on right now you're in the hospital I don't know where Robin is you were unconscious now you have a concussion you're a psychic and I just.. What is happening right now

[Raven reaches out to grab Ted's hand]

RAVEN: Everything is going to be fine relax please just breathe

[Ted takes a deep breath]

TED: So you mean to tell me that you knew who the love of my life is but cant remember because of fucking Robin?

RAVEN: Yes… but Ted it's fine just let it happen you don't need my vision to know who the right girl is

[Ted has an angry and frustrated look on his face]

TED: Raven I will be back okay the gang is here and I will let them know to come and see you but I need to go find Robin.

RAVEN: Ted no

TED: I will see you in a couple of hours I have to go

 **SCENE 15: WHERE IS ROBIN?**


	5. Chapter 5

Brown 20

How I Met your Mother & That's so Raven Crossover

 **Scene 1: Kids 1 introduction [Setting: Internal- a teenage boy and girl sitting on a red couch, lights are bright, there are pictures and house decor around them]**

TED: Kids! This is the story of how I met your Mother

 **Scene 2: Mclarance Bar [Setting: Internal- the bar is dim, loud, camera pans to barneys position]**

BARNEY: TED TED TED! Hot blonde 5:00. Here I'll introduce you

TED: Barney seriously we're supposed to be waiting for Lily, Marshall, and Robin

BARNEY: Ya see Ted… This is why you're not getting laid. You have to shoot your shot when the time comes.

[Lily and Marshall walk in]

LILY: Seriously Marshall you couldn't even hold the fucking door open for me… some fiance you are!

MARSHALL: See this is exactly why we aren't married

LILY: Yeah, because your dumb ass doesnt know how to treat your Fiance.

MARSHALL: Yeah, well maybe if you weren't so damn crazy we could actually get along for once!

TED: woah woah woah! Marshall, Lily here are your drinks. Can we just sit down and relax please

BARNEY: [Barney whispers] Gosh do those two ever stop arguing… clearly neither of them are getting laid enough

TED: Seriously Barney? that's just inappropriate!

LILY: [From a distance] IT'S TRUE!

[The camera pans to the entrance of the door]

[Robin walks in]

ROBIN: Hey guys! How's everyone doing. I just got back from the News Station and it was amazing. My boss absolutely loves me and he just couldn't stop talking about me to everyone on the set and….

[Over Robin's talking]

TED: Robin, do you ever shut the hell up? No one cares to hear about you every two seconds

ROBIN: Oh really Ted that's not what you were saying when you would confessed your love for me.

TED: Yeah, and let me tell ya that was the biggest mistake of my life, wasting time with your ass.

BARNEY: Okay, clearly everyone at this table needs to get laid… I mean except for me I just got some this morning and will be getting more in about 2 hours and 24 minutes.

LILY: Must be nice.

MARSHALL: Bitch.

[The camera pans to the entrance door]

[Raven walks in, tall, 25, brown skin, wearing ripped jeans and a black blouse]

TED: Who is that…

BARNEY: TED TED! We can go up to her? play it cool and play a game I like to call…. "Haaaaave you met Ted?"

TED: No,Barney no.

BARNEY: Ted this is exactly what I mean you are never going to get laid.

[Robin gives Ted and Barney a disgusted look]

ROBIN: She's not even all that… I've seen better. [Robin says bitterly]

TED: Robin shut up… Barney look at her. You can't just approach a girl like that. You have to have a game plan.

[Robin rolls her eyes]

BARNEY: You're right... here I'll just be straight up and tell her you need to get laid!

TED: BARNEY! [Ted pushes Barney off of the booth amd walks over to Raven]

TED: Hi…. "stares at Raven"

RAVEN: Hello...

[Ted continues to stare at Raven]

RAVEN: ummm… is there something I can help you with or were you just going to keep staring at me?

TED: Hi, yeah, no, ummm, my name is Ted. I come her a lot and I've never seen you before.

RAVEN: Yeah I actually just move here a month ago from San Francisco, California I live right upstairs and I've been meaning to come check out the bar down here… my name is Raven.. Raven Baxter.

[Raven and Ted shake hands]

TED: OH COOL! I actually live right upstairs too. Mclarance is kind of a hangout for my friends and I. There right over there.

[Marshall, Lily, Robin all look over and wave]

[Barney gets up off of the ground and flips off Ted]

TED: That's Barney, I have no idea how he ended up on the ground, but why don't you come over and meet everyone!

RAVEN: Sure why not! I'm new to New York so I might as well meet some people.

[Ted and Raven walk over to the table that Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney are sitting at]

TED: You guys this is Raven… Raven that's Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney.

[Ted pulls up a chair at the edge of the booth for Raven to sit]

RAVEN: Hey Y'all!

ROBIN: So like… who are you? [scowling]

TED: Robin, don't be such a bitch huh? And if you recall I just introduced her

[Robin rolls her eyes and begins to stare hard at Raven]

LILY: Hi Raven, it's very nice to meet you. As Ted said, my name is Lily and this is my fiance Marshall.

RAVEN: Very nice to meet you guys.

BARNEY: HA! Yeah, just give it a couple more minutes. All they do is fucking argue mostly because Lily never gets laid.

[Raven shoots Barney a surprised and disgusted look]

MARSHALL: Ya know Barney. I would really appreciate it if you didn't make comments about me and Lily's sex life to people we just meet or at all…. Thanks.

LILY: It's not like he's lying.

[Robin still staring viciously at Raven]

ROBIN: So Raven… what brings you here?

RAVEN: I actually got offered a job here as a news anchor for Metro News 1.

ROBIN: EXCUSE ME! [Yells]

RAVEN: ummm, I'm sorry? [baffled]

[Raven looks at Robin confused]

ROBIN: I'M THE NEWS ANCHOR FOR METRO NEWS 1 [Robin yells with an annoyed tone]

BARNEY: Hahahaha.. This just got really interesting

TED: Fuck….

RAVEN: Well…. Um this has been interesting. Ted I will catch up with you later?

TED: Yes of course!

[Raven exits the bar]

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney all look at each other in shock]

ROBIN: Finally! I thought she'd never leave.

TED: Robin, may I have a word with you please?

ROBIN: ummm, Ted, our friends are here. Can we just enjoy everyone company please?

 **[** Marshall, Lily, and Barney continue to look at each other in silence]

BARNEY: Actually, I just spotted a hot blonde waking past right outside the bar…. Soooo, catch ya guys later!

[Barney rushes out of the bar]

LILY: Oh! Marshall, honey, we have to go water that plant!

MARSHALL: Oh yes! That's right, we have to go now!

[Lily and Marshall rush out of the bar]

[Ted angrily stares at Robin]

[Robin smiles at Ted]

TED: Are you fucking serious Robin? What is your problem?

ROBIN: Woahhhh Ted. What are you talking about?

TED: You always have some type of problem with every woman I introduce to the gang and I have never said anything before but I am tired of it. I have confessed the feelings that I used to have for you before and you turned me down and I moved on. So stop trying to ruin my potential fucking relationships by acting like a self-centered conceited bitch

ROBIN: Ted I….

TED: NO ROBIN! I am tired of it get over yourself!

[Ted angrily walks out of the bar]

[Robin begins to cry and walks out of the bar]

 **SCENE 3: TED AND RAVEN [Setting: Internal- apartment hall full of doors, lights are dim]**

[Ted sees Raven walking out of the elevator]

TED: HEY RAVEN!

RAVEN: Oh hey Ted!

[Raven stares off for 5 seconds then gets dizzy]

TED: you okay?

RAVEN: yeah I'm okay just got a little dizzy for a second… but what's up!?

TED: You live on the 3rd floor?

RAVEN: Yes and seeing that you're on this floor i'm guessing you do too?

TED: Yes actually I live right there in 323 with Lily and Marshall. Oh! And i'm really sorry about earlier Robin can come off a bit harsh at times but once you get to know her she's pretty cool.

RAVEN: OH NICE! I live right across 323 in 333 so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys and don't worry I didn't take it personal.

TED: Yeah I guess you will!

RAVEN: Nice. Well let me bring these groceries in I'll see you later?

TED: Yeah! Hey Lily and Marshall are home Lily is working on her paintings and Marshall and I are chillin watching TV if you wanted to come hang out.

RAVEN: I would love to! But can I take a raincheck I have to meet with one of the interns over at the News Station and kinda show him around teach him the ropes and what not.

TED: OH NICE! Well whenever you're free you know where I live.

[Ted laughs awkwardly]

RAVEN: Okay Ted see ya later!

TED: SEE YA!

 **SCENE 4: RAVEN VS. ROBIN [Setting: Internal- busy news station, cameras scattered around, green screens, people fast walking with headsets, lights are bright]**

[Raven walks in Metro News 1 and sees Robin sitting with Raven's Intern]

ROBIN: Oh, hey Raven… [Robin says in a nervous tone]

[Raven rolls her eyes at Robin then looks over and smiles at her intern]

RAVEN: Hello! My name is Raven. You must be my intern Jaron?

JARON: Yes! Hi Raven thanks a lot for doing this for me ya know showing me around and everything.

RAVEN: Yeah of course it's my pleasure!

[Robin still sitting there looking at Jaron and Robin nervously]

ROBIN: I was just telling Jaron about my days doing internships and how excited I was.

[Raven gives Robin an uneasy look]

RAVEN: Hey girl, mind if I talk to you for a second?

ROBIN: Umm yeah sure.

RAVEN: Jaron why don't you go talk to Damien our camera guy and let him know you're with me! He's super cool ask him whatever questions you have.

JARON: Okay!

[Jaron fast walks away from Robin and Raven]

[Raven immediately turns her head back towards Robin giving her a nasty look]

RAVEN: Look bitch I don't know what your deal is or what problem you have with me but I would suggest you keep ya little attitude and smart ass mouth to yourself. I didnt wanna embarrass you in front of your friends but if I need to best believe I will. Understood?

[Robin looks at Raven in shock]

ROBIN: HA! Who the fuck are you talking to? First of all you just got here so don't think you're all fucking big time and run shit. Understand?

RAVEN: I should beat your ass but considering the fact that we work together and are currently at work I'm going to chill out and walk this way before I rip your damn hair out. Leave me out of your drama bitch.

[Robin walks out of the news station angrily]

 **SCENE 5: THE GANG [Setting: Internal-Ted, Lily, and Marshall's apartment, lights are bright, random home decor everywhere]**

LILY: Soooo are we going to talk about this Robin and Raven situation and what a bitch Robin was being to Raven at Mclarance?

TED: Yeah I just talked to Robin about it actually she lives right across from us in 333 but anyways she said she didn't take it personal.

LILY: Ted that's not what I meant…. Robin has been acting like this to any girl you bring around since you guys broke up she clearly still has feelings for you…

TED: Lil I have moved on from that she didn't want the marriage and the kids and on top of that she's a self centered bitch as we all know.

MARSHALL: The real question is why she still comes around.

BARNEY: I mean she's got a nice ass and a nice face to look at when Lily is not around so.

MARSHALL: Seriously Barney!?

LILY: Shit at least someone gives me compliments. But I mean Robin is our friend and we have built up a relationship with her these past 8 years as a group.

TED: Yes, Lil you have a point but all she's been doing has been causing problems.

LILY: Yes, Ted… for you and your love life but Robin has always been there for me when I needed her as a friend.

TED: Yeah, I guess.

[Robin storms in the door]

BARNEY: Speak of the devil [whispers]… Oh hey Robin!

ROBIN: Shut the hell up Barney. Look you guys I'm sorry Ted especially to you the way I acted was unacceptable but I tried giving a friendly vibe to Raven and got shut down so.

TED: Robin it would've never been a problem if you didn't make it one in the first place.

ROBIN: You know what fine choose her side then you barely even fucking know her.

TED: I'm not choosing her side Robin! Did you not listen to what I told you at Mclarance!? You're being fucking ridiculous.

[Robin starts crying and runs out of the door]

LILY: Ted that was a little harsh…

TED: You know what someone had to tell her the truth Lily!

[Ted walks off to his room and slams the door]

 **SCENE 6: THE PHONE CALL [Setting: Internal-Ted's room, lights are dim, mattress on the wood flooring]**

 **[** Ted calls Raven]

[Raven picks up the phone]

TED: Hey Raven you busy?

RAVEN: Hey! Just finishing up my day at the station with my intern I should be done in about 30 minutes what's up!?

TED: Wanted to see if you could meet up to talk.

RAVEN: Yeah of course meet you at Mclarence in an hour?

TED: Perfect sounds great I will see you then!

RAVEN: Great!

 **SCENE 7: TED CONFESSES [Setting: Internal- Mclarance bar, lights are dim, bar is crowded with people]**

*Ted walks into Mclarance and sits at the booth*

*Raven walks in and smiles at Ted then walks over to sit at the booth*

TED: Hey Raven!

RAVEN: Hey Ted! So… what's up?

TED: Well I just wanted to talk to you about the whole situation with Robin.

RAVEN: okay.. Go for it.

TED: So Robin and I actually used to be a couple and we broke up because we weren't looking for the same things in a relationship, as we all know Robin is all about herself and really just wasn't looking for a marriage or kids so because of this we constantly had disagreements… I guess what i'm trying to say is ever since Robin and I broke up she attacks any girl that I bring around the group and you just happen to be the only one whos put up with her shit for this long.

RAVEN: Ted it's only been a week…

TED: Exactly.

[Raven and Ted both laugh]

TED: But yeah, I'm really sorry about all of this.

RAVEN: Oh no! No need to be sorry. She clearly still loves you… totally understandable

TED: Well… uh I actually have my eye on someone else

[Ted uncontrollably stares mesmerized by Raven]

RAVEN: Oh okay… and who might that be?

TED: Well Raven the reason Robin has been treating you this way is because she knows ever since the day I laid eyes on you I was hooked.

RAVEN: Oh Ted… ummm there's something I have to tell you something.

TED: okay… go for it

RAVEN: Well..

[Teds phone rings]

TED: Oh! Just a sec.

[Ted answers his phone]

TED: Hey whats up Lil

LILY: TED WE NEED YOU COME QUICK HURRY PLEASE!

TED: Lil what is it i'm in the middle of something.

LILY: TED YOU IDIOT GET HOME NOW!

TED: Okay! okay! I'm on my way

[Ted hangs up the phone]

TED: Raven I'm so sorry I will be right back let me make sure everything is okay. Just…. Stay.

[Raven puts up her hands to mimic dog paws]

ROBIN: Woof! [Sarcastically]

 **SCENE 8: THE DATE [Setting: Internal- Marshall, Lily, and Ted's apartment, lights are bright]**

[Ted storms into the door of Marshall, Lily, and Ted's apartment]

TED: OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND THIS BETTER BE GOOD BECAUSE…

[Lily smiles and holds up a save the date card]

TED: What… no way you guys this is amazing! Marshall you did it! I'm so happy you guys Barney and I had a bet for the longest time on whether or not you guys would actually follow through with your marriage.

MARSHALL: Seriously Ted

TED: What? I bet that you guys would…. Barney on the other hand said and I quote "Lily and Marshall wont last are you kidding me? Lily isn't getting laid enough for her to stay with him but I would make sure to satisfy her needs".

[Barney walks out of the kitchen drinking a glass of wine]

Barney: This is true just so you know Lil.

LILY: BARNEY YOU PERV

[Lily throws a pillow at Barney and they all laugh]

MARSHALL: I think we all know Lily and I have had our differences but after a long day of talking it was just a lack of communication and we realized how much we truly love each other and how we got to fall in love in the first place.

TED: I'm so happy for you guys I can't wait for the wedding but I have to go I will catch you guys later!

 **SCENE 9: THE FIGHT [Setting: Internal- Mclarance bar, lights are dim, bar is crowded with people]**

[Ted walks in Mclarance bar and sees Raven sitting at the booth]

[Ted walks to the booth and sits down]

RAVEN: Hey finally! What was the big emergency?

TED: Well Lily and Marshall finally set their date for their wedding!

RAVEN: No way! So they're finally getting along huh?

TED: Yeah I think this might be the first time since we moved into our apartment that I've seen them not argue.

RAVEN: sheesh.

TED: I know right… So! Before I was interrupted what was it that you had to tell me?

RAVEN: So… here's the thing...

[Robin walks into Mclarance bar crying and frustrated then interrupts Raven]

ROBIN: TED!

[Robin fast walks to the booth that Raven and Ted are at]

TED: Oh gosh here we fucking go.

[Raven rolls her eyes]

ROBIN: WHAT YOU SAID WAS OUT OF LINE I GET IT THINGS DIDN'T WORK OUT BETWEEN US BUT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS.

TED: Robin you've done nothing but cause problems within my life and my love life how could I consider you my friend?

ROBIN: I tried to make amends with this bitch [Robin points at Raven] but she came at me sideways!

TED: okay oka..

[Ravens interrupts Ted]

RAVEN: HOLD ON! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH

[Raven stands up from the booth in front and really close to Robin's face]

[Everyone in the bar immediately looks over shocked at Robin, Raven, and Ted]

ROBIN: WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO?

[Ted stands up from the booth]

TED: YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY?

RAVEN: Look Ted I'm really sorry but I cant hold it in with her anymore she has pushed my limit.

ROBIN: Yeah, whatever bitch.

RAVEN: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH.

[Raven pushes Robin to the ground]

TED: OH MY GOSH!

[Ted puts a hand out to help Robin up from the ground]

[A group of people in the bar crowd around Robin, Ted, and Raven]

[Robin grabs Ted hand and stands up then immediately punches Raven in the face]

[Raven immediately falls to the ground and passes out]

TED: ROBIN WHAT THE HELL!

[Ted drops to the ground near Robin and begins shaking her body]

TED: RAVEN! RAVEN! [Ted looks over his shoulder at Robin] ROBIN WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[Robin stares at Raven and Ted with a concerned look]

TED: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE

[The bartender runs to the phone and dials 911]

TED: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ROBIN HOW COULD YOU!?

ROBIN: Ted I…

[Ted interrupts Robin]

TED: Just leave Robin. Just go.

[Robin puts her head down and starts sobbing then walks out of Mclarance]

[The paramedics rush in and the bartender points in the direction of Ted and Raven]

TED: Hi, she had gotten into a fight and fell to the ground unconscious.

Paramedic: Okay thank you we will get her to the emergency room immediately

TED: perfect thank you I will meet you guys there.

[The paramedics put Robin onto the stretcher]

[Ted dials his phone to call Lily]

LILY: Hey Ted! What's up?

TED: Hey Lil! I need you and Marshall to meet me at the bar now we need to go to the emergency room!

LILY: Is everything okay?

TED: No. Robin and Raven got into an argument and it got out of hand and Raven ended up in the emergency room.

LILY: WHAT? WHERE IS ROBIN?

TED: I don't know Lil I just told her to leave please hurry down and meet me at the bar!

LILY: Okay okay Marshall and I are on our way.

[Ted hangs up the phone]

[5 minutes later Marshall, Lily, and Barney run into Mclarance bar]

TED: Hey you guys ready to go!?

BARNEY: Ted I am seriously hurt that you didn't mention my name when you called Lily. [Barney says sarcastically]

TED: Barney not right now.

BARNEY: Hey it's not my fault you can't keep your girlfriends under control.

TED: Barney I said not right now.

[Ted looks at Lily and Marshall]

TED: You guys ready to go?

[Lily and Marshall nod their heads]

[Ted begins to walk out of the bar and Lily, Marshall, and Barney follow]

 **SCENE 10: RAVEN'S SECRET [Setting: Internal- hospital, lights are bright in the hallway, lights are dark in Raven's room]**

[Ted, Lily, Marshall, and Barney walk with the nurse towards the direction of the room that Raven is in]

NURSE: Just two people at a time please.

LILY: Well Ted why don't you go ahead first we will wait.

TED: Thanks Lil.

NURSE: Right this way please.

[Ted follows the Nurse into Raven's room]

[Raven looks up and immediately smiles at Ted]

[The nurse exits the room]

RAVEN: Hey friend.

TED: Hey crazy girl how are you feeling.

RAVEN: Well great because I'm awake but I do have a pretty severe concussion I guess sorry it's so dark in here and thank you for coming.

TED: Are you insane of course I came… Marshall, Lily, and Barney are here too.. I'm so sorry for all of this Raven I feel like I dragged you into all of this mess.

RAVEN: Hey don't beat yourself up about this it isn't your fault she still loves you.

TED: yeah [Ted rolls his eyes]

[Raven chuckles]

RAVEN: So Ted… we never got to finish our conversation and I think it's really important that we do I have to tell you something not very many people know and I am trusting you with this information.

TED: you didn't kill anyone did you?

RAVEN: No crazy. [Raven chuckles]

TED: okay spill.

[Raven begins to shed a tear while staring at Ted]

RAVEN: No one knows this information besides my immediate family but I trust you and I think it's really important that you know this information.

[Raven sighs]

RAVEN: Ted I'm not like most people I don't know if you remember a while back when I was frozen for a couple of seconds then got a little dizzy?

TED: Yes I remember… everyone gets dizzy sometimes what do you mean?

RAVEN: No Ted. This is different this happens to me multiple times throughout the week, you happened to be there for the one time it did happen.

TED: Okay what does this mean Raven?

RAVEN: Ted when that happens I can see the future and the reason I wanted to tell you this is because after you told me all of that stuff at the bar I knew I needed to tell you about your future…

[Ted backs away from Raven and looks at her in shock]

TED: You're joking…. So you're like a psychic?

RAVEN: Yes Ted and I needed to tell you because you were describing your love for me indirectly and I was going to tell you about my vision and who it was going to be that you spent your life with.

TED: Raven there's a lot going on right now you're in the hospital I don't know where Robin is you were unconscious now you have a concussion you're a psychic and I just.. What is happening right now? [overwhelmed]

[Raven reaches out to grab Ted's hand]

RAVEN: Everything is going to be fine relax please just breathe.

[Ted takes a deep breath]

TED: So you mean to tell me that you knew who the love of my life is but cant remember because of fucking Robin?

RAVEN: Yes… but Ted it's fine just let it happen you don't need my vision to know who the right girl is.

[Ted has an angry and frustrated look on his face]

TED: Raven I will be back okay the gang's here and I will let them know to come and see you but I need to go find Robin.

RAVEN: Ted no.

TED: I will see you in a couple of hours I have to go.

[Ted stands up and exits the room]

[Ted runs to Lily, Marshall, and Barney]

TED: You guys go see Raven I will be back I need to go find Robin.

[Marshall, Lily, and Barney look at each other confused]

MARSHALL: Ted maybe you should just let it go dude she's caused so many problems

TED: I need to talk to her really quick I will see you guys later.

[Ted runs out of the hospital]

 **SCENE 11: WHERE IS ROBIN? [Setting: External- busy streets of New York, dark outside, bright city lights everywhere, cars honking]**

[Ted is standing outside of the hospital waving for a cab]

[A cab pulls over and Ted gets in]

CAB DRIVER: Where to?

TED: 8th Ave & 8th St. please.

CAB DRIVER: you bet

[Ted dials Robin's phone number 10 times and goes straight to voicemail]

TED: This is it pullover! Can you just wait right here please thank you!

[Ted hands the Cab driver $10 he exits the can and runs up the stairs to Robins apartment then bangs on the door but no one answers]

[Ted gets back in the Cab]

TED: Metro News station please.

CAB DRIVER: you looking for someone kid?

TED: something like that.

[The cab driver pulls over]

TED: You mind waiting one last time?

CAB DRIVER: You got it kid. [Ted hands the driver $10 and exits the cab then runs into the news station and stops the first person he sees in the news station]

TED: Excuse me is Robin here by any chance?

Extra: Nope haven't seen her .

[Ted runs out of the news station and gets back into the cab]

TED: 75th and Amsterdam please.

[Cab driver starts driving]

CAB DRIVER: She wasn't in there kid?

TED: How do you know it's a woman i'm looking for?

CAB DRIVER: Look kid I don't know anyone running around the city like this who isnt looking for his girl.

TED: Okay, she is not my girl I just need to get a hold of her.

CAB DRIVER: Well, you must care for her.

TED: Of course I do. I did love her once and why the hell am I telling you this here's my destination drop me off here.

[Ted gives $10 to the cab driver and exits the cab then runs up to his apartment where he finds Robin sobbing on his couch]


End file.
